High School Musical Meets Charmed
by Telekinetic-Elle
Summary: It's the High School Musical character's with the Charmed One's power's
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** High School Musical Meet's Charmed.

**Summary:** The High School Musical cast with Charmed power's.

**Girl's Power's**

**Gabriella Montez - Witch - **Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Teleporting (Look's like her Astral Projection) Just got it.

**Sharpay Evan's - Witch - **Molecular Immobilization (Freezing), Molecular Combustion (Exploding)

**Taylor McKessie - Witch - **Premonition, Levitation, Empathy.

**Kelsi Neilson - Witch/Whitelighter - **Telekinetic-Orbing, Orbing, Glamoring, Healing, Sensing, Telepathic communication with charges.

**Guy's Power's**

**Troy Bolton - Witch - **Energy Blast's, Superstrenth, Merge, Heat Vision, Night Vision.

**Drew Seel - Whitelighter - **Orbing, Glamoring, Healing, Sensing, Telepathic communication w/ charges, Thermokinesis, Levitation, Light Manipulation.

**Chad Danforth - Cupid- **Teleporting, Time Travel, Empathy, Firestarter, Invisibility.

**Ryan Evans - Witch - **Conjoring, Energy Ball's, Superstrenth, Power Absorption, Laser Beam's.

**Couples**

Gabriella/Troy, Sharpay/Drew, Chad/Taylor, Ryan/Kelsi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Gabriella quickly made her way to her locker. She had to get her stuff, get home and pack for her weekend camping trip with her friend' reached her locker and collected everything she needed and headed to the back of the school, she looked around to make sure no one was watching and disappeared in her signature ruby red flare. A few minute's later a there was another ruby red flare in the attic of an old victorian house on Prescott St.

"Oh fish stick's!" She exclaimed as she looked around. "I was aiming for my room not the attic."

She sighed and headed for her room when suddenly a demon shimmered infront of her. Gabriella screamed and waved her arm sending the demon into the wall, she ran out of the attic and toward's her room.

"Ok ok calm down just call the other's.....KELS.....KELSI!" She yelled, a couple minute's later Kelsi orbed in beside her.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking around as the demon burst threw the door. Gabriella screamed and pointed.

"That!" She yelled.

"Oh my god....DEMON!" She yelled.

The demon orbed out then orbed back in crashing into the wall across from Gabriella's room.

"Come on the other's are at my place we can look at my Book of Shadow's and see who he is," Kelsi said getting ready to orb "I'll meet you there."

"No wait my teleporting isn't the best yet i tried to teleport from school to my room and ended up in the attic...can i tag with you?"

Kelsi was about to answer when Gabriella was hurtled at the wall by a fireball.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi yelled, Gabriella orbed out then orbed back in beside Kelsi with a bloody arm Kelsi grabbed her and orbed. A few minute's later Gabriella and Kelsi orbed into Kelsi's living room where everyone else was. Troy jumped up and rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The demon got her before we orbed out it look's like just her arm is hurt." Kelsi replied as she started to heal her, a few minute's later she woke up.

"Hey you ok?" Troy asked helping her sit up.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied "What happened."

"The demon threw you into the wall." Kelsi answered.

"Well that's not good." Gabriella laughed.

"So who was the demon Ella?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know i was just on my way to my room after i teleported to the attic," Gabriella said rolling her eye's " And the thing just shimmered infront of me and started throwing fireball's at me...i managed to throw him into the wall, thank god i have control of my Telekinesis."

"Ok well let's look in my Book of Shadow's we can find him, vanquish him and go on our camping trip." Kelsi said helping Gabriella up, the group made there way to the attic.

Gabriella and Kelsi looked in the book for the demon while everyone else sat around. Just as Gabriella exclaimed she found him the demon shimmered in throwing fireball's at Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay threw out her hand's up freezing the fireball's and the demon.

"Is that the demon?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yeah that's him." She replied.

"So did you find him the book?" Drew asked.

"Yeah his name is Amrum, his power's are fireball's, shimmering, and heat beam's." Gabriella replied.

"How do we vanquish him?" Chad asked.

"Just a potion." Kelsi said looking in the book.

Just then the demon and the fireball's unfroze Sharpay threw out her hand's blowing up one and Taylor levitated over the other one.

"Ok that's it!" Chad focused on the demon after a couple of minute's the demon's arm burst into flame's. The demon started yelling and shimmered out.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Ryan asked.

"It should be at least a couple of hour's," Kelsi replied " Long enough to make the potion."

"Us girl's will work on that you's work on finding him." Sharpay said. Everyone agreed and the girl's headed down to the kitchen, the guy's all looked at each other.

Troy went over to the desk and grabbed a pen and pad of paper.

"Anyone have any idea's?" He looked at the other guy's who all shook there head's.

In the kitchen the girl's were working on the potion.

"Tay can you pass me the tyme please?" Gabriella asked adding some ginger to the pot.

"Sure." She said handing her the tyme. She measured out what she would need and threw it into the pot, they all backed up as it exploded and smoke rolled up from it.

"Ok i think it's done." Sharpay waved her hand hand infront of her face waving the smoke away. Gabriella and Taylor looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ya think!" The three of them said at once, Sharpay stuck her tonque out at them. Gabriella put the potion into vial's and the four of them headed back upstairs.

"We got the potion you got the summoning spell?" Kelsi asked. The guy's nodded there head's as the girl's came and stood by them.

"Is everyone ready," Gbriella looked at everyone they, all nodded there head's "Guy's say the spell and we'll throw the potion"

_Like call's to like, by this acient rule,_

_Dirt to dust and jem to jewel,_

_We call upon thee, O great Amrum,_

_To hear and show us what we seek._

The wind picked up and in a tornado the demon appeared. Sharpay quickly threw out her hand's and froze the demon but could see he was already breaking out of it.

"Troy quick!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What can i do?" Troy asked looking confused.

"You can use your merging power to make my freeze stronger now come on hurry up he's already breaking out!" Sharpay practicly yelled.

Troy ran over and concentrated hard, his body went see threw.

"It's gonna feel weird." He said stepping into Sharpay, as that happened the demon finally unfroze and yelled throwing a fireball at Kelsi.

"Fireball!" The fireball orbed out and orbed in in Kelsi's hand she threw the ball back at him, Amrum ducked and the fireball hit the wall. Just as Amrum was about to summon another fireball Sharpay/Troy threw out her hand's and froze the demon, this time he stayed froze. Troy concentrated again and separated from Sharpay becoming solid again.

"Wow that is weird." Sharpay said giving a shudder.

"Oh very funny Sharpay." Troy said sticking out his tongue.

"Ok can we do this before he unfreezes." Ryan asked.

"Yeah ready girl's," Taylor drew her arm back ready to throw her potion. The other three nodded there head's "Now!"

"No!" Amrum yelled as he caugh fire and exploded.

"Finally now we can go on our camping trip right?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes Kels sorry the demon attacked me not like planned it." Gabriella laughed.

"I know i'm sorry i just thought for once we could do something without demon's ruining it." Kelsi said with a sigh.

****************************************************

Sorry i had to change there names because apparently i was violating a guideline on here.....i also fixed some grammer and punctuality mistakes....well i will try and get the next chapter to you as soon as possible...let me no how you feel about the name changes and review :D


End file.
